haikyuufandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Personagens secundários
CORRIGINDO A TRADUÇÃO Esta é uma lista de todos os personagens menores no Haikyuu!! Universo que não tem páginas no wiki porque não há informações suficientes para elas. Os caráteres são alistados na maior parte sob as escolas ou organizações são afiliados com. Colégio Karasuno * Vice-Diretor do Colégio Karasuno: Ele aparece pela primeira vez no capítulo 2 e na primeira temporada, episódio 2. Ele é o vice-diretor do Colégio Karasuno, que é conhecido por sua peruca para cobrir uma cabeça calva. Ele causa muitos problemas para a equipe de voleibol dos meninos e ficou pior desde a luta de Hinata e Kageyama. No começo da série, Hinata e Kageyama quase começaram o clube no problema quando jogaram uma mini partida um contra o outro e bateu a peruca do vice-diretor fora de sua cabeça; Ele finalmente aterrissou na cabeça de Daichi, traumatizando o capitão por um tempo. * Ele aparece pela primeira vez no capítulo ___ e na segunda temporada, episódio 6. Ele é um dos alunos de Ikkei Ukai em sua escola de voleibol. Ele rapidamente se torna amigo de Hinata quando o adolescente se junta à escola. Após o início da Primavera, Yū freqüentemente acompanha seu professor e vários outros alunos aos jogos de Karasuno e aplausos em Hinata enquanto conversa com Yachi. * Mao Aihara: Ela aparece pela primeira vez na 1ª Temporada, Episódio 14. Ela é membro do Clube de Voleibol Feminino de Karasuno e usa a camisa número dois na partida Interhigh Preliminary. Após o jogo e ouvir o comentário de sua companheira de equipe sobre Michimiya, ela revela que ela (Michimiya) está tentando ficar composta pelo fato de que ela é seu capitão e que ela está esperando a chance de estar fora da vista para deixar suas emoções superar dela. Ela também estava com Michimiya e Sasaki quando eles cumprimentam os meninos de volta depois de sua vitória contra Seijō na Primavera Alta Preliminar. * Chizuru Sasaki '(Japonês:佐々木千鶴 ''Sasaki Chizuru): Ela aparece pela primeira vez na Temporada 1, Episódio 16. Ela é membro do Clube de Voleibol Feminino de Karasuno e veste o Número 11 na partida preliminar Interhigh. Ela é do segundo ano. Durante o jogo, devido à sua má capacidade de receber, os adversários muitas vezes apontava os seus serviços para ela e roubou um monte de pontos de sua equipe. Como resultado, culpou-se por sua perda, mas foi confortada por Michimiya. Colégio Aobajosai * '''Asuka Hirama: She first appears in Season 1, Episode 20. She is one of the girls who had come to cheer Aobajōsai, especially Oikawa, during the Interhigh Preliminary. She wonders why Karasuno couldn't get the serve even though it wasn't Oikawa's, and Takinoue explains to her the reason. She thanks him later after adding that the players are thinking about a lot of things whilst they are on the court. Although attending the volleyball match initially to support Seijō, at the end of the match they are seen clapping for Karasuno when they bow to their supporters. *'Manaka Ujiie:' She first appears in Season 1, Episode 20. She is one of the girls who had come to cheer Aobajōsai, especially Oikawa, during the InterHigh Preliminary. Just like Hirama, she attended the volleyball match to cheer Aobajōsai on but can be seen at the end of the match clapping alongside her friends when Karasuno bows to their spectators. * Kiyoshi-san: He first appears in Season 2, Episode 23. Not much is known about this man, other than that he attended the Aobajōsai vs. Karasuno match at the Spring High Preliminary to support Kyōtani. He was fundamental to the development of Kyōtani's character, as he was the one who had influenced the boy to cooperate with his teammates and face each other head-on if he wanted to perform at his best. Kiyoshi's words prove to be useful as when Kyōtani placed his trust on his team, they were able to spike successfully past their opponents. Shiratorizawa Academy *'Yunohama:' He is one of Shiratorizawa's pinch servers. He played in the match against Karasuno during the Spring High and was present during Ushijima's speech to his underclassmen before retiring. Others * : She first appears in Chapter 206. Mika is Daishō's ex-girlfriend who broke up with him sometime before the Tokyo Spring High Representative Playoffs, most likely because of his sole focus on volleyball. Unbeknownst to him, she'd attended his match against Nekoma and after seeing his determination, began to understand his interests better. She later approached him after his loss and comforted him, asking him to teach her volleyball sometime; they most likely have reconciled after this. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários